lawlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman (Series)
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman ''is a series of imaginary video games on the Making the Crossover Wiki, it stars I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's OC, Ebony. ILAR was satisfied with only one, but others saw fit to make '''20 fuckquels (fucking sequels), 2 spinoffs, and a remake.' List of "Games" Original During I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's Evil Amy Saga, he wrote the first TQOETH game. The game revolved around Ebony attempting to save her now corrupted mother with the help of others. Clash of AwesomeSeaCucumber 1 year later, after Amy Rose was freed from prison, it revealed that it was AwesomeSeaCucumber who destroyed Lawl Ultimate; he then took control all over the world and wants to be the famous king troll ever made. So it's up to Ebony (Along with her family and friends) to stop ASC's madness before it's too late. The Shadow Crown This story is about a crown that holds all the evil from the ones that used to wear it. People used it for fun or to gain the power of a good fighter. After a couple a minutes, they take it off and turn nomal. But only because that no one wore it for a long amount of time. One day, when Blaze was trying it out, she wanted to see if Amy Rose can enjoy it. But when the festival of the crossover couple came to town, she was ready to announce the best couple. But when the Shadow Crown took its full effect, Amy Rose lost control and turn all the classic crossover couples into stone. Only Ebony, Ritcher, and all the others managed to survive. All they can do now is everything to save Amy Rose from the evils of the Shadow Crown, They even teamed up with their archenemy: Evil Amy Rose (from the first game). The Art of Fighting After the Shadow Crown was destroyed, Ebony met a strange old man named Mr. Karate. He told her of a new enemy leader and the champion named Gurikimaski, who wants to conquer the Dead or Alive 5 tournament and later, the world (M. Bison: Of COURSE!). So Ebony decided to go after Gurikimaski, but before she can kick his ass, she needed to be trained at the Karate Martial Arts Dojo. YouTuber Partners In 2013, their fans were unsubscribing, dislike, and trolling the famous YouTubers because Frieza (first form) succeeded in his plan. Meanwhile, Ebony was depressed by the fact that the famous YouTubers were closing their accounts. She then decided to defeat Frieza with her friends and save the kiddnaped famous YouTubers before it's too late. Ebony RPG The world is at peace for now, but...a parallel dimension breaks apart and creates a multiverse. A scientist named Flin Genhiski discovered that the parallel dimension broke apart; he didn't exactly know what was going on, but he made The Ultimate Android that is so powerful, but 4 days later, The Ultimate Android goes crazy. He killed his creator, destroyed every town, and became an unstoppable killing machine. Meanwhile, Ebony saw the news about every town getting destroyed. She then decided to take down The Ultimate Android and save the rest of every town. Dark Steven 10 years later after the defeat of The Ultimate Android, the dark soul produced after The Ultimate Android's death possessed Steven Star's Body and became the face of evil known as Dark Steven (not to be confused with Evil Steven). He left his family (Including Teardrop) and caused chaos, so it's once again up to Ebony and her friends to stop Dark Steven before he conquers the universe. Cruise Trouble The Story is about Ebony, her family, and her Friends (except John because he's on vacation in Hollywood, California with Robo, Rosie, and friends) are going on a cruise, but an unknown villain (revealed to be The Joker) uses a ray on the cruise ship to turn everyone but Ebony into animals. They were then put in cages (The Little Ones). So it's up to Ebony to save everyone on the ship. Super 17 It takes place in Hell where Evil Amy, AwesomeSeaCucumber, The Ultimate Android, Frieza, The Champion Gurikimaski, Belger, The Shadow Crown, Syn Sheron, and The Joker are teaming up, thus opening Hell's gate, allowing all the past villains from the previous games to escape and cause mass chaos in the city. They also ressurected Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. So it is up to Ebony and her friends to destroy the past villains once and for all. Revenge of Teardrop It takes place 10 years after the defeat of Super 17 and the previous villains getting sent back to hell. Teardrop has gone crazy, captured everyone, and brainwashed them all to make them her servants. So Ebony decided to rescue her friends and defeat Teardrop once and for all. Back to the Past It takes place 4 months after Ebony's death with the three remaning androids by Dr. Gero are Android 13, 14, and 15. These three androids are so strong, they actually killed every one of Ebony's friends (excluding the surviving ones) and cause chaos without their strongest heroine. 4 Years later, a 33-year-old John was training with his 28-year-old girlfriend Rosie, but the three androids return and #14 kills Future Rosie with one blow on her stomach. John is depressed that his girlfriend died at the hands of the androids. A 12-year-old Cosmo and Future John ask Shenron with the 7 Dragon Balls to bring Ebony back to life, who is on King Kai's World, and it was a success. Future John then talks to Ebony about what happened after 4 years. Ebony was shocked about the fact that the city is destroyed, so she decided to take out the strongest Androids, save the future, and go back to the past. Stocking Lost! It takes place 4 years after Ebony killed Super Android 13 with a large spirit bomb in the past before the androids arrived and killed everyone. Stocking (Panty's sister) gets captured by the evil Ogre (from Tekken 3). Both Ebony and Panty team up and go to defeat Ogre and save Stocking before it's too late. Ogre's Revenge 3 months after the events of Quest of Ebony 12, Ogre survived the final attack of Ebony and Panty, and now he wants revenge, so it'ss up to Ebony and her friends to redefeat Ogre. Sigma's Army The plot involves Sigma, who was originally working as a Maverick Hunter, but not anymore. Sigma destroys the countries with his army of Mavericks and captures Amy and Gaston. So it's up to Ebony to stop Sigma's plans & save the world once again. Chrysalis got Cpend7 Cpend7 found a blue donut and tried to get it, but he was then trapped by Queen Chrysalis. Now Ebony and friends need to save him. Weil's Curse It begins with the flashback of Quest of Ebony 14, where Ebony kills Weil with a Kamehameha at Sigma's Palace Stage 5 (Trained by King Kai after the events of Quest of Ebony 11), but Dr. Weil suvived the attack because he can't die. 16 years later Dr.Weil created a giant black orb, that was destroyed by Mega Man X, named Ra Moon and all of his minions are rampaging the trucks. Now it's Ebony's turn to defeat Ra Moon, and later Dr.Weil, to save the world. Ghostfreak Ghostfreak has been freed from his slumber after the events of Ben 10 and possessed almost half of everyone. It's up to Ebony and Stocking to save the day. The Masked Pope's Execution After the events of the plant invasion, Lord Ra Sinister Helmet appears in the forest to defeat The Masked Pope. He killed him with one hand on his body and sucked up his powers to became the world's deadliest monster, thus wanting to turn Earth into a planet of demons with all of Ebony's friends infected by the Black Mist. Thus, it's up to Ebony and her half-friends to destroy Lord Ra Sinister Helmet and save everyone before it's too late. Persona It takes place several months before the arrival of the Metarex. General Teddy hosts everyone to participate in the P-1 Grand Prix. But something is wrong with General Teddie, in that he tricked everyone by sucking them all up into a TV, then hosting the P-1 Grand Prix. So it's up to Ebony the Hedgehuman and her friends to defeat the true form of General Teddy and win the P-1 Grand Prix. The Gauntlet Gems It takes place 2 months before the arrival of Dark Oak. Thanos turns the people of Earth into stone (As well as all the superheroes) because the Gauntlet Gems are scattered around the Earth. So it is up to Ebony and her friends to collect the gems and defeat Thanos. Dark Oak's Revenge It takes place 5 years after the events of Steven Star's return. Gaston suffered from the heart virus that Future Trunks talked about, but lucky for him, the heart medicine is here, but it will take 4 days to cure Gaston. Meanwhile, Dark Oak is now finally realizing his dream: destroy Ebony and everyone else and rename Earth New Dark Oak Planet. So it's up to Ebony and her friends must take down Dark Oak and his minions before it's too late. The Final Showdown It takes place after the Quest of Ebony 21, Dark Oak is defeated by Ebony, Dende tries to summoned Shenron to restore the city, but the negative energy of the Dragon Balls creates the six Shadow Dragons. Black Smoke Shenron informs them that the six dragons will destroy the world, so it is up to Ebony the Hedgehuman to save the day for the last time and beat Sheezus who never work with somebody. Spinoffs Bottom line: I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE and his friends needed better things to do. The Quest of Amy Rose As a Bad Ending to the 21st game, what if Agito90 turned evil and kill the heroes? Ebony The Hedgehuman never existed, and she cries tears of her sadness after he killed her mother, Amy Rose, who was killed. Although Fromy also never existed and finally dissappeared with her smile. After Agito90 betrayed the team and turned evil (along with Steven Star) and gone back in time to kill Amy Rose, all of her thoughts were lost, but the ILAR team still got their co-leader: Stocking. She managed to notice that without Amy Rose, the ILAR Team will crash and Ebony wouldn't exist. Apparently Stocking finds a way to save Amy Rose. She revives Amy Rose by giving her the Heart of Robotic Life (Like Iron Man) and a robotic eye to keep her head from being split in half. She woke up but at the worst of timing. Agito90 and Steven Star manage to mind wipe Gaston and Frollo into never meeting Amy Rose and brainwashed them to never know her. She was desperate so she was off to find a new mate, knowing that Agito90 and Steven Star trying to stop her. Ajetz: New World Order After Agito90 was banished to the netherrealm, he decided to get revenge on Amy Rose and Stocking. So he hired a girl name Cassandra "Cassie" Anderson, who wanted to join his group. With his help, they got a lot of weapons for each other. He then hired Alex Mercer, DeathStroke, Marik, and anybody else that wanted to join without Steven Star, so he returned as Dark Agito90 for his own group called Ajetz. A new world order began...